Users may utilize or interact with multiple software applications at the same time. The multiple applications may be hosted on the same or different types of computer platforms or systems and accessed from the users' client devices. In example implementations, the different types of computer platforms or systems may include, for example, SAP HANA, SAP ABAP, or other enterprise-type computer platforms or systems.
The multiple applications may, for example, include transactional applications (e.g., applications with task-based access) for accessing tasks like “change”, “create” or “approve” processes with guided navigation; analytical applications, which may provide insights (e.g., a visual overview of a personalized topic for further KPI related analyses); and factsheet applications, which may provide essential information about objects and contextual navigation between related objects; and, drill down applications and reports.
In example implementations, the suite of the multiple applications which an enterprise may deploy (and which users may need to use for their work) may be large. A sample of the large number of applications that may be deployed by an enterprise for its operations may, for example, include applications in the areas or domains of Finance, R&D, Engineering, Human Resources, Manufacturing, etc. Different subsets of these applications may be used in the work of enterprise personnel, who, for example, may have a variety of different roles. Each user may have a need to use a different respective subset of the multiple applications, based, for example, on the user's role in the enterprise.
Consideration is now given to user experience in utilizing or interacting with multiple applications and facilitating a user's use of a different respective subset of the multiple applications.